Tai and Agumon's battle
by WarGreymonVsChar
Summary: lots of taiora near ch4.some nice battles.the kids have the oprituniity to go back to the digital world.When they get there they get attacked.And a dark digimon attacks.and will the digidestend find out about two digimon's romance ch17 up and finished R
1. prolouge

****

Tai and Agumon's battle.

It all started while they were still in the real world. Before the new digi 

destend. When it was still Tai and the other's. It had been almost 

half a year since they last saw their digital friends and only until recently did 

Genni find a way to open the portal back to the digiworld and all were 

anxious. Genni said that the portal would open on the 23rd and today was the 

22nd. 

"Hey Kari, have you seen my soccer ball?"

"No," said Kari. "Why?" 

"Well I wanted to bring it to the digital world with us Kari," Said Tai. 

"Oh well where have you looked Tai?" 

"Just about every where but..."

Tai was suddenly stopped in mid sentence by the doorbell. 

"I wonder who it could be?" asked Tai. It was T.K. and Sora. 

"Hey what brings you guys down here?" asked Tai. 

"Well Matt had a lot to do and I was getting pretty bored trying to help him 

come up with song lyrics so I, uh, thought I could play with Kari."

"Oh, ok. Come on in guys."

"Thanks Tai, its getting hot out here," said Sora. 

"Well it is summer you know," said Tai. 

"True. Well what brings you here Sora?"

"Well... I wanted to tell you something."

"Oh what is it Sora?"

"Well I wanted to tell you that...I."

"Hey Tai, do you know where Kari went?"

"What do you mean?" asked Tai. "Isn't she in here room?" 

"Oh, I never thought that she might be in there," said T.K. 

"Well go ahead in you know which door right?" asked Tai. 

"Yeah thanks Tai!"

"No problem T.K. Now then Sora what did you want to tell me," asked Tai. "Oh well, I wanted to tell you that...well let's see... how can I put this...um." "Here," said Tai. "Why don't you come in and sit down while I go and get us something to drink, while you gather you thoughts, ok?"

"Yeah, thanks Tai," She said in a nervous voice. 

"You ok?" asked Tai. The concern in his voice was noticeable and made Sora relax a little. 

"Yes. I am fine," spoke Sora. 

"All right. Here sit on the couch and I'll go and check in on T.K and Kari." "Thanks Tai" said Sora. 

"All right. I'll be beak in a few, ok?"

"Yeah, sure. Ok," said Sora. 

__

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW GROWN UP HE CAN BE. _GEEZ HOW AM I _

GOING TO TELL HIM THIS? Oh well, im sure that ill find a way, I have 

too," said Sora to herself. 

As Tai was walking to his and Kari's bedroom he was surprised by how little noise they were making.****

"MAYBE THEY'RE PLAYING A GAME OR MAYBE KARI SOMEHOW JINXED T.K AND HE CANT TALK OR MAYBE THEY JINXED EACH OTHER? OH WELL!"

Tai was surprised at what he saw in the room, sitting there on his bed was T.K. with his arm around Kari, with both their eyes closed as silent tears ran down his sisters eyes as she sat with her head on his shoulder as they talked about the digital world, and all the digimon especially Gatomon and Patamon. T.K. looked up and his eyes went wide as soon as his eyes fell upon Tai. T.K. had a nervous, scared apologetic look on his face as he knew as well as every one else that Tai was very protective of his younger sister. T.K. made to say something but Tai held up his hand and stopped him. 

__

"Oh my God it's Tai. What am I going to do? Uh, what's Tai doing? Won't he even let me explain? Wait, what's he doing?" thought T.K. Tai merely smiled and nodded and as quietly as he could he closed the door.****

"Did he... did he just smile at me? Wow! Tai doesn't care,"thought T.k. 

Tai simply smiled as he went back down the hall to get him and 

Sora something to drink.****

"Ha ha. That T.K. he always did know what to do whenever Kari satarted to cry back in the Digiworld. That was funny. T.K. actually thought I was going to yell at him. Boy was he shocked at the sight of me. Ha! And talk about surprised, as I just plain and simply smiled at him," thought Tai. As he walked to the kitchen and made him and Sora some drinks smiling all the way to his self. 

"Think Sora think. How do I tell him? Think! Oh maybe I shouldn't. Oh I don't know," Sora said to herself. 

"Hey there Sora, I hope you like, well I don't really know what it is, after all my mom made so drink it at your own risk," said Tai. 

"Oh uh, thanks for the uh," 

The unknown hazardous drink?" asked Tai. 

"Yeah thanks."

"No problem. Now what did you want to tell me?" Asked Tai. 

"Um well you know my crest?" asked Sora. 

"Yeah, it's the crest of Love and mine is the crest of Courage. Matt has the crest of Friend Ship. Kari has the crest of light; T.K. has the crest of Hope. Mimi has the crest of Sincerity. Joe has the crest of Reliability, and Izzy has the crest of Knowledge. Each crest fits its owner. Said Tai. 

"Yeah well, I uh um..." 

"What is it Sora? This sounds serious," said Tai. 

"Well take my crest and, and... That's how I uh feel for."

Tai stopped Sora because he had moved closer to her so he could put his are on her shoulder. Tai spoke in a slow gentle, caring voice. "Go ahead Sora. It's ok you can tell me after all what's the leader of the digi destend if he can't listen to his own fellow digi destend friends huh?"

Despite herself she laughed. She looked into Tai's eyes and in a whisper she said, "You Tai." 

Tai's eyes went wide at the news that he had just heard. 

"I'm sorry Tai. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, it's ok; really, I just didn't expect you to say that. 

"I-I have to go"

"No, Sora wait come back!"

Sora ran out and Tai ran after her but she was to fast and had too much of a head start on him. 

"Fine Sora we'll talk in the digital world if you want." yelled Tai down the stairs his apartment. 

Sora turned to look at him with tears 

running down her eyes. 

"Ok Tai, thanks," said Sora. Then she ran off. 

"Tai? What's wrong?" It was Kari. "I saw Sora run out of here. What's wrong with her?" asked Kari. 

Tai smiled. "She just came to tell me some thing before we go to the digital world."

"Then why was she crying?"

"Oh uh that's some thing I'll tell you about later."

"Oh, ok Tai," answered Kari.

****

Mean while back in the Digital World.

"Genni are you sure they can come back to the digital world?" asked Agumon.

"Of course im sure Agumon. But the portal will open only a couple days a 

month. But that doesn't mean that you cant go and stay with them."

"Yay!" shouted all the digimon at once. come, we must keep moving if we are to meet up with your partners. 

"Right," said Gabumon "Lets go."

Back in the real world.

"Hey Tai?"

"What is it T.K.?"

"Could I talk to you alone foe a second?"

Tai glanced at Kari and she got the message to leave. "Now then T.K. what's up?"

"Well it's about what you saw." Tai smiled and started to laugh. "What's so funny Tai?"

"Don't worry T.K. I'm not mad at you. 

"What?"

"I understand. Kari started to cry because of how much she misses Gatomon. Right? And you being there, and because you two know each other so well she went to you for comfort and because I have a hunch you knew what Sora was going to say to me you didn't come and get me right?" said Tai. 

"Wow how did you know?" asked T.K.

"Hey, I'm the leader of the digi destend; it's my job to notice these things. Now then let's talk about why you're blushing."

"What do you mean?" asked T.K. 

"Look in a mirror you're all red in the face," said Tai. 

T.K. could only feel himself getting even redder. Suddenly the phone rang. It was Izzy. 

"Hey Izzy what's up?" asked Tai. 

"It's about our trip back to the digi world. Im calling every body to 

make sure that every body is all ready."

"Well, besides not being able to find my soccer ball, I'm all ready" answered Tai. 

"Well what about T.K, Kari, and Sora?" asked Izzy. 

"Well, I can check with T.K. and Kari but Sora just left."

"Oh, ok well check," said Izzy. 

"Ok, hold on a sec. Hey T.K go get Kari for a second will ya?" asked Tai. "Yeah, I'll go get her," answered T.K. 

"Hey Kari?" asked Tai. "Are you all ready to go?"

"Yes I am. Why Tai?"

"Izzy wants to know."

"Oh," said T.K. "I'm all ready."

"Ok, hey every one here is all set," said Tai. 

"Good," said Izzy. 

"Hey why did you want to know Iz?" asked Tai. 

"I was just making sure," said Izzy. 

"Why?" asked Tai. 

"So that every thing would be perfect when we go back to see our friends," Said Izzy. 

Tai laughed. "Ok Izzy meet you at the park tomorrow for when we go back." "Ok," said Izzy. 

"Hey Tai?"

"What Kari?"

"What did Izzy want?" asked Kari. 

"He was just making sure that every one was ready," answered Tai. 

"Now then, why don't you and T.K. go back to the bedroom and play a video game or something?"

"Ok Tai, but can I talk to you for a second?" asked Kari. 

__

"Man this is getting weird," thought Tai. 

"Yeah, sure," said Tai. 

T.K. left the room. 

"Now Kari, what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Tai. "Well...I...uh...just wanted to say that I...uh, want you to play a video game with us!"

__

"Why didn't I just tell him? I mean after all he is my brother," thought Kari. 

"_Ok what's going on here?"_thought Tai. 

"Ok Kari, first T.K. Then you. What's going on here? asked Tai. 

"I don't know what you mean," said Kari nervously. 

"Kari you and T.K. are what? Eleven now?" asked Tai. 

"Yeah so?" asked Kari. 

Well the others and me know how you two feel for each other," said Tai. 

"W- w- what do you mean? asked Kari nervously. 

"Kari I'm your older brother," said Tai. "Look Kari after I got pulled into the 

Internet with Matt to help WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon Digivolve to Omnimon to help fight against Diaboromon half a year ago. I really got to thinking."

Kari had a puzzled look on her face. "About what?" asked Kari. 

"About every thing. I can't stand to see you hurt or any thing like that. What do you think I would do if I saw you crying into some ones shoulder?" asked Tai. 

"You would try to help," said Kari. 

"Even if it was with another digi destend. You are right," said Tai. "But because of the fact that I haven't been able to stop thinking since our battle with Diaboromon. That I didn't freak out after what I saw today."

Kari went wide-eyed and gasped all the while blushing furiously. Tai smiled and said he was going outside to get some air. With that he left the panic stricken Kari to think about what he said. Then she realized what Tai was talking about and her eyes grew even wider.

"T.K." she yelled.

He walked in and frowned. "Yes, Kari? What's wrong?"

"Catch me." And with that she fainted.

****

Meanwhile in the Digital World

"Are we almost there?" asked Palmon.

Genni looked around then faced the worn out Digital monsters.

"Yes," he simply said.

****

"YAY," they all shouted. 

They fell back into each other and went to sleep. All of them that is except Gatomon and Agumon. They stayed awake to keep watch. They also had questions that needed some answers. And since Gatomon was a champion level digimon she had little problems. Agumon , a rookie level digimon had few problems because he had been secretly training for Tai. But since he needed a partner and they both needed to make sure that they were ready in case of something attacked them and their partners. He asked Gatomon to practice and she was more than happy to, as long as they trained, they acted like it was a real battle. Agumon agreed. Besides Gatomon always wanted to know how strong Agumon was and she was amazed that a rookie was able to beat her. They both agreed not to hold back at _all_. The battles were extremely violent in the way that they fought. Agumon was thinking about their last battle they had:

"Ready Agumon?" asked Gatomon.

"Ready whenever you are Gatomon," said Agumon.

"Then let's go!" shouted Gatomon

With that they charged at each other. Gatomon had the advantage in close range combat with her lighting claw attack. Both Agumon and Gatomon knew she had the advantage. Because of it, if Agumon tried to attack with his trade mark pepper breath. Two things could happen: Gatomon could easily jump out of the way if he was to far away, with her speed. Or he could be too close and hit himself. But Agumon could also attack close range, he would just have to be careful. When Agumon came into range Gatomon made the first move. 

"Lighting Claw!" 

She swung her fist at Agumon. Agumon ducked under the punch and made to head-butt her. She saw this and did a back flip. She hit Agumon in the head with her whip-like tail stunning him. He shook it off in time to hit her when she was the most vulnerable, while she was landing. That's when Agumon swung his claw at her. She landed just in time to see it coming but by then it was too late. The hit connected with her chin sending her head reeling back. Then Agumon attacked her with a flurry of jabs and punches. His last upper cut sent her the ground. He was about to use his pepper breath on her but she had already recovered from his attacks. When she saw what he was about to do she had an idea.

"Pepper Breath!" he shouted.

She waited until he was about to release his fire ball when she wrapped her tail around his mouth. His eyes grew large as he was hit with his own attack. Agumon was knocked back a good five feet.

"Wow, Gatomon! That really hurt."

"Like we agreed on," noted Gatomon.

"I know, I know. Don't hold back."

"One thing to remember Agumon."

"What's that Gatomon?"

"Treat me just as you would an evil digimon."

And with that, Agumon swung his feet around and tripped her. Agumon stood up and pinned her arms down with his knees. Agumon smiled. He was about to say I win when suddenly she used her cat's eye hypnotism. If he got caught in the stare he would be paralyzed so he looked away. Except this was just a distraction. Gatomon wrapped her tail around his neck and literally flipped him over backwards. She stood up and jumped up on the stunned Agumon's back.

"I win!"

"I don't think so," he replied. "Wha!" was all Gatomon could say.

Agumon jumped up and fell over with Gatomon still on his back. She was pinned down by him. No matter how she moved she couldn't get away. 

"I win," said Agumon.

"I know, I know," hissed Gatomon.

Agumon got up and off her, and extended his claw to help her up. Gatomon took his hand and started to talk.

"Wow Agumon. No wonder you are the leader. You're just a rookie and you were able to beat me, a champion. Breathed Gatomon." Yea, I mean no Im just like the rest of you. Just a digimon who fights whenever I have to." Agumon said while looking into her large blue eyes. "Uh Agumon you can let go of my hand now". said Gatomon. What, oh Im sorry I didn't even realize I was still holding it". Agumon replied going into a deep crimson blush. "Oh that's ok Agumon. "lets go back to camp and rest, and eat with the others". said Gatomon. "R- r- right" stuttered Agumon.. Back at the present moment Agumon walked back to see Genni. Hey Genni where did Gatomon go? he asked. She went into the forest to gather some herbs and food. he replied. Oh ok. said Agumon. Why Agumon? asked Genni. oh I just wanted to ask her something. said Agumon. Oh? and maybe to have another sparring match with her? asked Genni. How did you know about that? asked Agumon. Hey im here to watch you guys. But if you want to talk to her she went over there. Said Genni pointing towards the river. Thanks Genni! said Agumon. And so Agumon ran into the woods looking for Gatomon. Agumon finally found her. She was picking some herbs by the river. She looked up. oh hey there Agumon. she said. Hey Gatomon can I talk to you for a second? asked Agumon. Sure. What is it? Well I was wondering. Do you think that we could have another sparring match before Tai and the others get back? Gatomon smiled. I suppose we could have another match. Agumon smiled. Ok lets go away so we don't wake the others. said Agumon. Ok. replied Gatomon. They went over to a water fall. 


	2. battle with gatomon

I do not own Digimon. If i did i would have kept BlackWarGreymon alive and changed the 02 ending. 

Foreign objects must be destroyed! -BlackWarGreymon.

If life gives you lemons make lemon pie! -Agumon

The Battle with Gatomon.

Agumon and Gatomon stood facing each other. Both ready for the sparring match to start. Agumon figured that he would let Gatomon make the first move. Gatomon and Agumon started to circle each other. Each one knew that this was going to be their final sparring match against one another and they wanted to make it good. Gatomon was the First to attack. Lightning Paw. The punch connected with Agumon's jaw sending his head reeling back. Gatomon wasted no time and used her tail to take Agumon's legs out from under him. Agumon was on the ground in a daze at how fast Gatomon had attacked him but he was not about to stop. Gatomon stood above him smirking. This really made Agumon mad. Agumon did a jump kick up to Gatomon's surprise. Agumon then kicked her legs out from her like she had done with him. Agumon jumped back because he had remembered that her tail could trip him. This gave Gatomon enough time to get up. They then stated to circle each other once more. Cats eye hypnotism! Shouted Gatomon. Unfortunaly Agumon had been looking right at her when this happened and was instantly stunned. Or so Gatomon thought. Lightning paw! She shouted. Agumon ducked. It was then that she relised that he was only pretending. Agumon knocked her feet out from her once more. Gatomon landed hard on the ground. She was dazed. Agumon knowing that it would not last long quickly pinned her. She looked mad but knew that she had lost. Agumon looked her in the eyes and smiled. It was then She had an idea. Gatomon smiled as well. Agumon leaned close to her ear. "I won" he whispered gently in her ear. It was then that she put her idea into action. She looked Agumon in the eyes. She pulled her head up a bit. Agumon tried to get off her but she held him where he was. Agumon had a puzzled look on his face. Gatomon whispered some thing. Agumon leaned closer to her so he could hear what she said. It was then that she kissed him. Agumon went wide eyed and passed out. Gatomon stood up and looked at Agumon and said "that makes both of us". She picked up the herbs and Agumon and went back to camp. Genni looked at the sight. "I'm not even going to ask". Said Genni with a smile. Gatomon Smiled back. She set the herbs and the passed out Agumon down and went to sleep. 


	3. dealing with gatomon

Dealing With Gatomon

And you know your life doesn't have to be filled with you know, just fighting. In fact some of the best times that i have ever had were just hanging out with my friends. -Veemon

Who's your creator? -BlackWarGreymon

I do not own digimon. Nor do i own the song Believer.

I thought love was only true in fairy tales. Meant for some one else but not for me.

Agumon awoke in the early morning. Every thing to him was blurry as he tried to remember how he got back to the camp. "Ok lets see. I went sparring with Gatomon. I pinned her down. She whispered some thing. Then she...AH!" Agumon suddenly relised what had happened. " S- s-she kissed me! I don't believe it! It had to have been a dream." Agumon looked over to where Gatomon was sleeping. She looked like a small white fur ball and she was shivering. _Now why would Gatomon be shivering like that? She is the closest one to the fire. _Then it hit him. It was a cold morning. And it looked like the fire had went out during the night. Agumon looked around the camp. Only him and Gatomon were still there. _That all must have went out to start breakfast. _He thought.

__

Love was out to get me. That's the way it seemed. Disappoint haunted on my dreams. Then i saw her face. Now im a believer.

"Hm. I guess that means I'll have to start another fire with my Pepper Breath. But I'll have to go get some wood to start it. But i can't leave camp. All of us agreed that there would always be at least two of us in camp with Genni. But if I don't do some thing soon she could get sick. But what could I do?" Gatomon shivered again. "Well I guess that I will have to sit with her." Agumon sat down next to her. She was like ice. " I guess she must really be cold." Agumon pulled the shivering Gatomon even closer to him. Gatomon frowned at first but relaxed at the welcomed warmth. Agumon sighed. "Geez what if someone sees. Agumon stopped in mid sentence as Gatomon pulled her self even closer to Agumon. Holding him like a stuffed animal. Agumon had a very surprised look on his face. But all of this seemed odly good. Gatomon mumbled something. Agumon looked at her and smiled.

Please tell me what you thought of my song selection and of my quoits. Also i would appreciate it if you signed it but if you don't want to sign it please review it any way's. also feel free to e-mail me or instant message me any time you want. -War. and thanks for reading. the next chapter will be up soon.


	4. return of the digi destand

Return of the digi destend

Hey where are you going I was going to make smore's! - Agumon

Now that you both have holes in your heads maybe your brains will get enough oxygen - Sora

Tai awoke early in the morning. He, much like his sister had been unable to 

Get much sleep. Seeing as today was the day that they got to go back to see 

Their digital friends. Tai was very excited to be going back. Tai had woken up 

before Kari. So he was about to wake her when he found that she was not in 

Her bed. _"Hey where's Kari at?" _Tai started to walk around the apartment. 

He found Kari in the kitchen cooking breakfast. "Hey Kari when did you get 

up?" Asked Tai. "Oh I have been up for a couple hours. In fact I was just 

about to wake you up so you could eat. We do after all need to be going soon 

if we are going back to the digital world don't we?" Asked Kari. " Yea we 

don't . OK lets eat then!" All Kari could do was laugh at him.

****

Mean while in the digital world.

Gabumon and the others had much success in their search for food. 

Gomamon especially. Gomamon had been able to catch a lot of fish. But the 

others were also able to get a lot of fruits and berries. "Ok guys I think we 

have enough food for every one. lets go back to camp." said Gabumon. 

"Ok." said the cheery as always Patamon. So they all started walking back to 

camp. when they got to the clearing they were all very surprised. They saw 

Agumon sitting next to Gatomon. Gatomon was still asleep in his arms but 

was considerably warmer in them. Gatomon was still hugging Agumon like a 

stuffed animal. Gabumon just looked at the others and told them that they 

should stay away for a little while. At least until Gatomon had awoken and 

with that they all left agreeing that they would go and eat with Genni in 

another part of the woods. _"You know, Gatomon's not all that bad after all. _

But I wonder what will her reaction be when she wakes up? I hope she wont 

be mad." thought Agumon. As for Gatomon she was quite content right 

where she was. And she was having a peaceful dream. She dreamt That Kari 

and the others had come back. This made her mumble in her sleep and cuddle 

up next to Agumon even more. Agumon just sat there with Gatomon next to 

him smiling. Gatomon moaned as she started to wake up. Agumon started to 

panic. _"Oh geez what am I going to do now? _he thought. Gatomon's eyes 

fluttered open. She found herself looking into the eyes of Agumon. _"Why am _

I looking at Agumon"? she asked her self. Gatomon then looked around and 

found the she was holding Agumon and she had been asleep next to him. 

Gatomon blushed at this and so did Agumon. _"I sure wish Tai was here. Then _

i could warp Digivolve into WarGreymon. Then maybe i would have a 

chance of surviving her attack because she must be mad. But at the moment 

I don't think I could survive her attacks even with my Digi-chromazoid 

armor. I am sooo dead." thought Agumon. Agumon closed his eyes waiting 

for Gatomon to kill him. But when nothing happened he opened his eyes and 

looked down at Gatomon. She was looking at him. There was no trace of 

anger in her eyes. This greatly relived Agumon. But puzzled him. Gatomon 

looked at him. "Hey Agumon why are you holding me?" asked Gatomon 

gently. "Well uh.. you see.. uh I um...... well you s- s- see you were cold and i 

was the only one left in camp. and you were cold so i walked over to you and 

say down next to you to keep you warm since i couldn't make another fire. I 

didn't want you to get sick before Kari and the others got back. Please don't 

Hurt me!" spoke a panicking Agumon. Gatomon just looked at Agumon little 

surprised by what she had just heard. She looked back to Agumon who was 

braced for an attack. Gatomon turned crimson and placed a comforting claw 

on his shoulder. Agumon flinched and opened his eyes. _"Uh? she's not mad _

at me?" Gatomon smiled at him. she leaned her head back down against his 

shoulder. "Thanks for keeping me warm. It's still kind of chilly. Do you think 

I could sit next to you for a while longer?" Agumon then turned crimson well 

ok I guess." said Agumon with a smile.

****

Mean while in the real world.

"Hey Tai, where are we going?" asked Kari as she and Tai walked down the 

street. "were going to the park to meet up with Izzy and the others so that we 

can back to the digital world." said Tai. "Yay" shouted Kari. Tai smiled. 

When they reached the park they saw every one. "Hi every one shouted." 

Kari. Tai looked at sora and she hung her head._ "maybe she will be better _

once she gets to see Biyomon." thought Tai. "ok every one get in a circle. 

Genni E-mailed me saying that every thing is ready. all we have to do is hold 

out our digivices like last time and they will take us back." "Ok every one 

you heard him." said Tai. Every one got in a circle and did as Izzy told them. 

suddenly they were all engulfed in white light and were sent back to the 

digital world. Every one hit with a dull thud. Tai got up and was the first to 

speak. "Every one ok?" They all nodded. "Good." said Tai. Suddenly there 

was a load roaring sound they all turned to see what it was. They saw that 

there were two Monochromon and they looked hungry. "uh oh. Run!" said 

Tai. Suddenly two more came out "Ok were in trouble" said Kari 

Gatomon suddenly jumped up from where she was. "What is it?" asked 

Agumon. Then suddenly he heard it two. The sounds of roaring in the 

distance. Gabumon and the others were to far away to hear it. "Agumon. I 

think we should go check it out." said Gatomon. "Yea lets go!" shouted 

Agumon. The Monochromon started to circle. The digi destend were in a 

tight group. The lead Monochromon then charged at them. They all closed 

their eyes waiting for the fatal hit but never came. They suddenly heard two 

very familiar words. "Pepper Breath!" The attack hit the charging 

Monochromon head on. This stopped him dead in his tracks. The kids looked 

around and they saw two very familiar digimon. Agumon and next to him was 

Gatomon. "Agumon" cried Tai. "Tai I need to digivolve." "Right Agumon." Agumon started to glow.

Agumon digivolve to....Greymon.

"Now lets see how you handle two champions!" hissed Gatomon. The four 

Monochromon focused all their attention on the two champions. "volcanic 

Blast they shouted at the same time. Gatomon had been fast enough to jump 

out of the way but Greymon took the full hit. 'Greymon are you ok?" asked 

Gatomon. "Nova Blast!" shouted Greymon hitting one of the Monochromon 

that had started to charge at them. "Well that answers my question." "Kids 

run" shouted Greymon. "I'm staying with you Greymon!" Alright but only 

you Tai. all the rest get out of here me and Gatomon can handle this." With 

this said the all started to run. Gatomon and Greymon turned to face the 

Monochromon. they had all scattered to different parts of the clearing. _"This _

is going to be even harder now." thought Greymon. Two of the 

Monochromon started to charge. This left the other two free to cover them 

with their fire attacks. The Two charging Monochromon went straight for 

Greymon while the other two hit Gatomon with their Volcanic Blasts. 

Gatomon could not dodge the attacks and went spiraling into the air. She was 

almost knocked. she was weak and she could not get up. She Knew that she 

was about to be killed and the was nothing she could do. Greymon even 

tough as hurt as he was found new strength and knocked the two 

Monochromon back into the two that had hit Gatomon. "Gatomon!" yelled 

Greymon. He glared at the four digimon then looked back at the injured 

Gatomon. If she got hit by one more attack the it would be over for her. 

"Volcanic Blast!" Greymon started to run over to her. He knew that the hit 

would kill her but he was to far away. "Greymon!!" yelled Tai. Greymon 

started to fill strange but he didn't care. He was too slow in his champion 

form but he was going to try to help her. The fireballs grew nearer. suddenly 

Greymon started to move faster. _"Almost there." _he thought the attacks were 

about to hit her but Greymon had some how managed to get in front of her. he 

felt the hits but they didn't hurt. He looked down at himself. He chuckled to 

him self when he heard Gatomon, the Monochromon, and Tai all gasp. 

Standing before the Was WarGreymon. The dinosaurs all looked at the 

powerful mega level digimon. They made a smart move and ran as fast as the 

could from him. WarGreymon bent down and picked up Gatomon. "are you 

ok?" he asked all Gatomon could do was nod her head and say a few words. 

"But how did you.. how did you go mega?" she managed to ask before 

passing out. "You ok Tai?" "I'm fine what about Gatomon?" "I think she will 

be ok come on ill fly you back to camp." Tai nodded and got on 

WarGreymon's back and he took off . "Good to see ya again buddy." "you 

too Tai." 

End of chapter 4. please check back with it and the other chapters. im going to look for some songs for them. if you have any ideas please tell me. 


	5. Matters of the heart

Matters of the heart.

****

So I'm a copycat? - Gatomon

****

you missed what i did to you as WarGreymon. I sliced you like an onion- Koromon

__

When the every one back at camp saw WarGreymon the all gasped. They 

couldn't believe that Agumon had gone to mega just to defeat the 

Monochromon. But that wasn't why he went to mega. WarGreymon landed in 

a hurry. He set Gatomon on the ground as gently as he could so that he would 

not hurt Gatomon. Joe rushed over to help her. "Tai. What happened to 

Gatomon? Asked Kari. "She was about to be killed but WarGreymon saved 

her." Answered Tai. "Thank you WarGreymon." said Kari. "Joe Will 

Gatomon be ok?" asked WarGreymon. "Yes I think she will be because of 

you and that armor of yours." Gatomon suddenly stirred. Opened her eyes 

and looked around her. Then she spotted WarGreymon. "Hey are you alright 

Gatomon?" asked WarGreymon gently. She smiled and nodded her head. 

"WarGreymon. can I ask you some thing when Joe gets done tending to me?" 

asked Gatomon. WarGreymon nodded. "Well you seem to be alright. But you 

had better take it easy got that Gatomon?" "Yes Joe. Thanks. I will." "Well 

let's go I need to talk to you in private." WarGreymon nodded and looked at 

Tai. "Hey don't look at me WarGreymon. I have no reason to worry so it's 

fine by me. Besides as long as your mega you can take care of her so go on." 

Said Tai with a grin. WarGreymon cocked his head but shook it off. "Ok 

thanks Tai." Gatomon tried to get up but was too weak. "here let me carry 

you." WarGreymon scooped Gatomon up into his arms. Careful not to cut her 

with the Dramon destroyer claws on his arms. "We will be back soon." said 

WarGreymon and headed of into the forest. Well I guess that means I can go 

talk to Sora now." With that said Tai went to look for Sora. After Walking 

some distance from camp Gatomon told WarGreymon to Stop and that this 

would be good. WarGreymon nodded and set Gatomon down. "Now then 

what did you want to ask me?" "Well how and why did you digivolve into 

WarGreymon?" asked Gatomon. "Well I digivolved so that I could protect 

you. I don't how but I went mega. All I could think about was helping you."

Gatomon went crimson and smiled at him. "You did that for me?" 

WarGreymon nodded. "Do you think you could go back to Agumon now?" 

asked Gatomon. WarGreymon shrugged and went back. "Come here 

Agumon." Agumon walked up to her. "Thanks." She said. Before Agumon 

could say any thing else Gatomon wrapped her arms around his neck and 

kissed him quickly. She relised the kiss. Agumon made choking sounds. She 

let go of him "What's wrong Agumon?" "Your a champion and im a rookie. 

You were choking me!" he managed to gasp put. They both laughed at this 

and decided to go back to camp. When they got there they saw Kari trying to 

comfort Tai. They both ran over to them. "Tai what's wrong?" asked 

Agumon. "Oh Tai come on talk to me." pleaded Kari. Tai just shook his head. 

"No please just leave me be." said Tai. "Tai you can talk to me Im your 

partner. Now please say some thing!" said Agumon. "Maybe later Agumon. 

Why don't you sit down and tell me about what you and Gatomon talked 

about." said Tai. Agumon blushed and so did Gatomon. They looked at each 

other and both Tai and Kari looked at each other then back to their Digimon. 

"Well were waiting." said Kari. "Maybe we should tell them Gatomon." said 

Agumon. "tell us what?" asked Tai. "Nothing!" said Gatomon quickly. 

"O....k. Well how about this Tai. If you tell us what happened between you 

and Sora. Gatomon and Agumon will tell you what they talked about." said 

Kari. "Ok!" said Tai. "HEY WE NEVER AGREED TO THAT!!!!" shouted 

Agumon and Gatomon at the same time. "Well do you want to help Tai with 

his problem Agumon?" asked Kari. Both Gatomon and Agumon nodded there 

heads in agreement. "Ok Tai start talking." said Kari. Tai sighed. "it all 

started yesterday." Tai told them about what happened the day before back in 

the real world. They all looked at Tai and nodded. Tai sighed again. "And this 

is what happened after you and Gatomon went in the forest. I went to go talk 

to her. I walked up to her and reminded her that I said that I would talk to her 

when we got back here. But she said she was not yet ready to talk. and so i 

came back here to wait for you guys to come back. And Kari here saw the 

whole thing and has been trying to comfort me since. And now I believe that 

it's your turn to talk Agumon." said Tai. Agumon looked nervous and so did 

Gatomon. "Well Agumon maybe we should start at the begging?" asked 

Gatomon. Agumon nodded. "Ok well it started yesterday. Gatomon and me 

had been sparring each other and we decided to have another." Gatomon 

promptly interrupted. "Yes and I asked WarGreymon to go into the woods 

with me so we could talk about that's sparring match, and also so we could 

look for some herbs that would help me to heal. Right Agumon?" Agumon 

shook his head yes. "Hm. Well Guess I can let that go. what about you Kari?" 

asked Tai. "I suppose so." "Well thanks for trying to help. But if you will 

excuse me. Im going to sleep. Good night." with that said Kari laid down next 

to him and said good night to every one and went to sleep as well. Tai slept 

with his arm over Kari in a protective manner. Agumon decided that he had 

enough excitement for one night and laid down next to Tai. Just as he was 

getting comfy and had his eyes closed brush against him, and he felt a sudden 

weight against his body. He opened his eyes and found that Gatomon was 

leaning against him and that she had rested her head against his shoulder. She 

looked up at him. "You don't mind do you Agumon? After all it is cold out 

here and we are far away from the fire." said Gatomon innocently. Agumon 

looked at her and smiled. He put his arm around her shoulder. "Sure. Now 

then good night Gatomon." "Good night Agumon." Little did they know that 

both Tai and Kari had heard this. They looked at each other and shrugged. 

then went back to sleep.

Ok if any one has any song ideas for my chapters please tell me. and you will go on my thank you list at the end of my story. Chapter six will hopefully be up soon. pleas don't forget to review and as always feel free to instant message me or e-mail me. 


	6. Off to the primary village.

Unknown title

Good by my friend. I will never forget you BlackWarGreymon -Agumon

There is not enough room for two WarGreymon's. Either I will die or you will. Terra Destroyer! -BlackWarGreymon.

Sora awoke next to Biyomon. She smiled. But then just as suddenly she 

frowned. She had thought of Tai. _"Oh why did I chase him away? Tai was _

only trying to help." thought Sora. Tai woke as well. He looked down at his 

sisters sleeping form. He smiled. Then he rolled over and saw that much like 

was with his sister. Agumon was holding Gatomon next to him. _"Ok this is _

well...er...strange to say the least. And to think Kari and me both thought we 

were hearing things. Hey I know I must not be awake yet. Yea that's it. 

thought Tai. Gatomon shifted lightly against Agumon. Stirring him gently 

awake. He looked for what had woken him and saw nothing. Just as he 

closed his eyes when felt what had awoken him again. He turned and looked 

and found Gatomon sleeping peacefully next to him. "Gatomon.....we 

fish....want you.... to want us." said Gatomon as she dreamt. Agumon looked 

at her and smiled. Suddenly Agumon felt like he was being watched. He 

turned and saw Tai looking right at him. _"Oh man. Why is it suddenly that _

Wish Tai was still in the real world? Oh, I know. Because he is going to kill 

me!" thought Agumon. "Agumon. It could be worse. There's no need to be 

scared. Im not mad and I don't think Kari will be either." Agumon for his part 

was waiting for Tai to yell at him but Tai only whispered these words to him 

so that he would not wake any of the others. Agumon looked at Tai. "Really 

Tai?" asked a nervous but joyous Agumon. "Really." said Tai. Agumon 

smiled. "One problem Agumon. How are you and Gatomon going to tell 

Kari?" asked Tai. "I don't know. But we can." said Agumon. Tai smiled. "Ok 

buddy. But don't come to me. Sora's already mad at me. The last thing that I 

need is my own sister mad at me." They both smiled at that joke. "Hey Tai. 

Why don't you go and talk to Sora?" asked Agumon. "No I think I should 

give her a little time still." "Well don't wait too long Tai." Don't worry. I 

wont. Now how about you, Gatomon and me go and get some food for every 

one?" asked Tai. Agumon smiled. "One thing though. Gatomon is still asleep, 

and I can't move. so do you think that you could help me get her off of me?" 

asked Agumon. Tai smiled. "Hey she's your girl friend. You wake her." 

Agumon gave him an angry look. "Hey I never said she was my girl friend!" 

said Agumon. Tai just started to laugh. Gatomon started to stir awake. Tai 

instantly shot Agumon a "let's see how you deal with this" look and instantly 

pretended to be asleep. Agumon started to panic.

Gatomon looked up at him and smiled. Agumon saw her and smiled back. 

"Hey there Agumon." "Morning Gatomon." "How did you sleep?" "Good 

what about you Gatomon?" "Nice and warm thanks to you." Agumon smiled 

and turned red. "Hey Gatomon. How about I wake Tai and the three of us go 

and get some food to bring back to camp?" "Ok. Besides then we can talk to 

Genni how about how long we can go to the real world and how long our 

partners can stay here and that kind of stuff." "Ok. Here let me help you up." 

Agumon got up and reached for Gatmon's paw and helped her up. "Ok Tai 

time to wake up." said Agumon. With that said kicked Tai lightly in the side. 

"Hey Agumon. Why did you have to kick me?!" "You know why." said 

Agumon with a smile. "Now come on Tai. Time to get some food. "Ok ok. 

Just don't kick me again. Now why don't you digivolve in case we get 

attacked?" "Ok Tai."

Agumon...Warp digivolve to...WarGreymon.

"Hey why did you go mega?" asked Tai. "Well one: There are some very 

powerful Ultimate level digimon around here. Two: I can carry a great deal of 

food and such back to camp quickly. Third: Im smaller Then Greymon some 

i won't make thumping sounds when I walk." said WarGreymon. "Oh ok. That 

makes sense." said Tai. Gatomon and WarGreymon both looked at Tai and 

began to laugh. "Ok can we look for some food now? I am starting to get 

hungry." said Tai. They all started to look for food. Kari had just began to wake. _"Hey I wonder where Tai, Gatomon, and Agumon all went?"_ thought 

Kari. Just then they re-appeared from the forest. WarGreymon had a large 

amount of fish in his claws. Tai and Gatomon were carrying fruits. "Tai when 

did you leave?" asked Kari. "We left about 5 minutes ago. Why?" "Just 

wondering. Tai simply shrugged and set the food down. "Well we got food. 

So now all we have to do is wake them up." said Gatomon. Tai got a wicked 

grin on his face. "Hey WarGreymon? Do you want to do the honors and wake 

every one up?" said Tai. "Forget it. Besides you don't want some one even 

madder at you now do you? asked WarGreymon. "Oh be quite 

WarGreymon!" Snapped Tai. "Just wake them up WarGreymon." said 

Gatomon. "Fine I will. But not in my mega form." WarGreymon turned back 

into Agumon. "Ok that's better."

Agumon digivolve to.....Greymon

"Nova Blast." The fire ball shot toward some wood they brought and made a 

fire. While at the same time waking every one up. Greymon turned back in to 

Agumon. "Why didn't you just use Terra Force to start the fire?" asked Tai. 

"Well let's see. could it be because it would have exploded?" said Agumon. 

"Hey talk about a wake up call." said Genni. "Hey Genni long time no see!" 

said Tai. "Yes. Now im sure that al of you have questions to ask." By now all 

the kids were awake and listing. "Now how about we talk while we eat." 

They all cheered. Tai was the first to ask Genni a question. "Hey Genni. How 

long can we stay here?" "As long as the two worlds are linked." "Well how 

long is that?" asked Biyomon? "The worlds will be linked for another week." 

answered Genni. "Yay that means you can stay here longer!" said a happy 

Gatomon. "Yes and remember to digimon can go to the real world as well 

Gatomon." said Genni. "Yay" shouted every one. Genni smiled. "Well I must 

be going. I have a lot to do. So I will be leaving. The portal will 

automatically open and you know what to do from then." "Yes we do." said 

Izzy. "Good bye Genni." said every one. With that he disappeared. "What a 

weird guy." said Gomamon. Every one laughed. "Well lets go." said 

Gabumon. "Well where should we go?" asked Sora. "I know! how about 

primary village?" asked Biyomon. That's a great. Lets go!" Said T.K. And so they started off towards the primary village. Little did they know that there was a figure watching them. "The perfect place to defeat them! HA HA HA HA HA! Soon they will be no more!

Done finaly. the next chapter will be up even soon as it is almost friday! as always feel free to im me or -email. more detaild info on this is in my proifile. just click on my pen name


	7. At Primary village. And apperations

At Primary Village.

I will find my true destiny. My, purpose for life. The reason why I was created.- BlackWarGreymon

Hey what if my aunt had a beard? Then she would be my uncle! - Agumon

They had finally made it. They were so happy to see that it was back to 

normal now that the dark masters had all been defeated. "Hey Elecmon. How 

have you been?" asked T.K. "It's good to see you. But, if the digi destend are 

here. Dose that mean that the digital world is in danger? "No silly. We were 

brought here to see our friends again. That's way we came to primary village. 

To see you and all the other digimon." answered Kari. "Oh that's so nice. Its 

good to see you my friends." "Hey Elecmon where are all the other digimon 

at?" asked Mimi. "Well let's see. Andromon is still at the factory. Meramon is 

taking care of the Yokomon. Ogremon is over here some where still waiting 

for Leomon to be reborn which should be soon. The Gekomon went back to 

their palace, and the Otamamon went with the Gekomon. That should be 

every one." "Well what about Whamon?" asked Joe. "He was reborn a little 

while ago. He's already swimming in the sea." "Wow. can we go see the 

other digimon Tai?" asked Kari. "Sure Kari. Of course we can." said Tai. 

"Hey look over there! It's Ogermon. Hi Ogermon!" Shouted Mimi. Ogremon 

looked up and ran towards them. "Hi guys." "Hi Ogermon. How have you 

been?" asked Joe. "Good. Just waiting for Leomon. What brings you guys 

here? Is the world in trouble again?!" asked Ogremon. "No they are here to 

visit us Ogermon." said Elecmon. "Oh well its nice to see you guys again." 

"You to Ogermon." said Matt. They all continued to chat. But little did they 

know that the dark figure was still watching them. _"The fools. They will soon _

be nothing more then a mere memory. once the are gone I will find a new 

opponent. HA HA HA HA HA. They will be defeated!" thought the figure 

with a happy growl. "Well it has been nice talking to you guys. Well we 

should head over to the Yokomon village and see Meramon and the Yoko's. 

good bye." said Tai. They all said their good byes and started to leave but a 

sudden rush of energy came at them. They all gasped as a very familiar 

looking digimon appeared. "I don't think so. You will fight me right here 

right now." He growled. " I don't believe it." said Agumon. " Believe it 

Agumon." said Gatomon.

Ok you know the drill. feel free to im me or e-mail me ant time. If you have any clues to who this digimon is please e-mail me. read my bio for more info mailing or instant messaging me. if you have any song ideas or any thing like that please let me know. and even if i don't use it you will go on my thank you list.


	8. The Dark one

The Dark one

There are 2 songs here. one will be in bold and Italics. there other will be Italics with these little things. ( ) ok? good.

."What simple-minded creatures. only doing what they are told. completely oblivious to the world around them. They were created out of control spires so that means they are just mere data. But is that true with me? I will find out. black tornado!" - BlackWarGreymon.

"The fish market is calling my name, Gatomon!" -Gatomon 

"Why don't you pick on someone one-tenth your size?!" -Gatomon 

"I.... Can't believe it!" Gasped Tai. "He looks just like..." "Me." said 

Agumon. Gatomon and the others looked at Agumon and the new figure. 

Agumon was right. He did look just like him. From the armor to his face. 

Except his skin and armor tone was different. "Izzy who is that?" asked Matt. 

"That is.." " I am BlackWarGreymon. A mega level digimon. That is all you 

need to know. Now fight me or the whole village and the entire baby digimon 

die!" We have no choice." said Agumon with more then a tad of anger 

evident. "Agumon you ok?" asked Gatomon. "I will be once we beat him." 

"Well bring it little lizard." BlackWarGreymon smirked. "That's it no one 

insults my partner." said Tai. "Or my brothers digimon!" said Kari. "Yea!" 

Shouted every one. "Then bring it on." With that said they all digivolved.

Agumon warp digivolve to... WarGreymon

Gabumon warp digivolve to... MetalGarurumon.

Gatomon digivolve to... Angewomon.

Patamon digivolve to... Angemon.

Angemon digivolve to... MagnaAngemon.

Gomamon digivolve to... Ikakumon.

Ikakumon digivolve to... Zudomon.

Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon.

Birdramon digivolve to... Garudamon.

Palmon digivolve to... Togemon

Togemon digivolve to... Lillymon

Tentomon digivolve to... Kabuterimon

Kabuterimon digivolve to... MegaKabuterimon.

"So two mega level digimon and six ultimate digimon. This should be fun."

Every one got ready for the fight but none suspected what he was about to do. 

"Black tornado!' The attack came and hit all the digimon but WarGreymon, 

MetalGarurumon, and Angewomon. "It was so fast" said Izzy in awe. "Ha. 

did you think I would be easy?" All but WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, and 

Angewomon went back to there in training forms. "Terra Force!" "Celestial 

Arrow!" "Ice Wolf Bite!" BlackWarGreymon smirked at their attacks. "HA! 

Dragon Claw!. The three attacks disintegrated. " I can't believe he broke the 

attacks!" shouted an angry Angewomon. "My turn. Terra Destroyer!" The 

attack looked just like WarGreymon's Terra Force only red. The attack was 

also much larger the WarGreymon's Terra Force. The attack hit all three 

digimon. They all went back to their rookie forms except for Gatomon. She 

went back to her champion form. The force of the explosion knocked every 

one out except for Agumon, Gatomon, Kari, and Tai. They the digimon were

all wounded, especially Gatomon. "Now to claim my prize." "What do you 

mean?!" asked Tai. " I am going to take one digimon and one human as my 

prize." "No you can't do that!" yelled Agumon. BlackWarGreymon smirked. 

"Now which one's should I take? I know." BlackWarGreymon walked over 

to Gatomon and picked her up. "No! Gatomon!" shouted Kari and Agumon at 

the same time. BlackWarGreymon ignored them and walked over to Sora and 

picked her up. "No!" shouted Tai. "If you want them back come and get 

them." said BlackWarGreymon with a smirk. "Agumon help!" said Gatomon 

as BlackWarGreymon turned and started to fly away. "No... I must save Sora 

and Gatomon. But im so weak." Agumon started to get up. Tai did the same. 

"Tai I need help." said Agumon weakly. "Don't worry im here with you 

buddy." said Tai. Agumon started to glow. "Tai you willing to help me is 

giving me strength. I can digivolve." "Then let's do it!" Kari stopped crying 

and stared at this new sight. Tai also started to glow. "Agumon warp 

digivolve to... WarGreymon." " But how?" asked Kari. "Tai get on my back."

"Let's do this together WarGreymon. "Right Tai." Tai and WarGreymon took   


off after BlackWarGreymon. "I don't believe it.. "said Kari as she watched 

the two moved faster then she ever thought possible.

_"Oh man. Im going to be killed and there's nothing I can do to help me of Sora. We need help." _thought Gatomon.

_ ****_

Help! I need some body. Help! not just any body. Help! you know I need some one! Help! 

" We can do it WarGreymon! But we need to hurry to save them!" Right Tai1 

Hang on!" WarGreymon sped up even more. 

__

(This is a song for the broken hearted. _Shout out top for the dear departed_. _And I aint going to be a face in the crowed, they're going to hear my voice when i shout it out loud. It's my life. It's now or never. I aint going to live forever. I just wanna live my life alive. It's my life. My heart is like an open high way. Cranking said i did it my way. I just wanna live my life alive. It's my life.)_

Tai look i see him!". 

__

( This is for the ones who stood their ground. Tommy and jean who never backed down.) song keeps playing.

"Let's get him!" said Tai. "Hey BlackWarGreymon! Remember us?!" shouted 

WarGreymon. BlackWarGreymon turned around. "What! But how?" 

BlackWarGreymon stopped. "So now you and your partner want another 

beating? So be it." He set Sora and Gatomon down. "You are the one in for 

the beating!" growled WarGreymon. "Is that so? Tell me. How did you 

digivolve?" "I digivolved to save the ones that my partner and me both love! 

For attacking and hurting them you will pay!" "Is that so? Well we shall soon 

see. Terra Destroyer!" Shouted BlackWarGreymon with a smirk. Gatomon's 

eyes went wide and so did Sora's. "WarGreymon loves me?" Tai ran over to 

sora and Gatomon. "Tai was what WarGreymon said true?" asked Sora. "Yes 

it is." Sora pulled Tai into a hug and stated to cry into his shoulder. "Get him 

WarGreymon!" shouted Tai. The Terra Destroyer came closer and closer. But 

WarGreymon stood his ground. "Mega Claw!" shouted WarGreymon. 

BlackWarGreymon watched as his attack was destroyed. He smirked. _"This _

is going to be a great battle. thought BlackWarGreymon. Both WarGreymon 

and BlackWarGreymon raised their arms and got ready to lunge at each other. 

"I don't care what happens to me so long as Gatomon and the others are 

safe." said WarGreymon. Gatomon's eyes widened and tears ran down her 

face. _"WarGreymon dose love me". _thought Gatomon happily. 

"you may not be as foolish as I thought. Love is a noble thing. I commend 

you. But you will die now!" WarGreymon and BlackWarGreymon charged 

towards each other. Their Dramon Destroyer claws raised and ready to kill.

The next chapter will be up very quickly if all goes well. i do not own any of 

the songs in this fic. You know the rest about e-mailing me and the such.


	9. Clash of the Dramon Destroyers

Clash of the Dramon Destroyers. 

"You can keep your crummy autograph!" -Davis 

Agumon digivolve to.... Greymon. I'm Greymon! I'm big and I'm bad! -Agumon 

Agumon, your digivolve was a digi dud-Tai 

With claws raised the two digimon rushed at each other. BlackWarGreymon 

swung his arm at WarGreymon's head. WarGreymon blocked the blow and 

went for BlackWarGreymon's side. BlackWarGreymon jumped back. They 

both knew that their claws could slice their armor of with ease so they had to 

be careful. BlackWarGreymon Kicked WarGreymon in his exposed side. 

WarGreymon roared in pain. BlackWarGreymon went to kick him again but 

WarGreymon grabbed his foot and punched BlackWarGreymon. There was a 

slash across BlackWarGreymon's breast pate but WarGreymon's claws didn't 

go very far. They broke free of each other. "Terra Force!" "Terra Destroyer!" 

The two attacks hit each other. Both digimon stood their un harmed. They 

took to the air. Tai, Sora, and Gatomon stood watching the battle rage on. 

__

"Be safe WarGreymon." thought Gatomon as she saw BlackWarGreymon hit 

him hard in the side. "Ha. You are a fool WarGreymon." said 

BlackWarGreymon. "Oh? And why is that?" asked WarGreymon. "Because 

you can't help you are any body else for that matter. Once you are out of the 

way all of your friends will die. Starting with Gatomon." WarGreymon was 

really mad now. "Well see about that!" WarGreymon slammed right into 

BlackWarGreymon. But missed because BlackWarGreymon moved at the last 

moment. BlackWarGreymon hit WarGreymon to the ground. "No! 

WarGreymon! Get up!" shouted Tai. "No!" shouted Gatomon. Tears were 

running down her face. WarGreymon was laying on his back. 

BlackWarGreymon landed a few feet away. "It looks like I won. Now to take 

your life." WarGreymon knew it was over. BlackWarGreymon put a foot on 

WarGreymon's chest. "Any last words?" "Yes. Good bye my friends." 

BlackWarGreymon raised his arm. He brought it down. Gatomon jumped on 

WarGreymon's chest. The claw stopped inches from her face. "Move aside 

Gatomon. Don't try to protect me." said WarGreymon. "WarGreymon how 

can I just let it end this way? I love you." _"What? She could have been killed. _

Is this how strong their love for one another is? That she is acutuly willing to 

die to protect him?" "Gatomon. Get off of me. I love you to but i don't want 

you to die." BlackWarGreymon's claw lowered a little more. "No. If you die I 

die." Gatomon don't. one of us must protect the others partner. You are going 

to have to protect Tai for me." The claw went down a bit further. " But. I 

don't want to lose you." "Enough!" roared BlackWarGreymon. 

BlackWarGreymon's claw slammed into a rock inches from WarGreymon's head. "Seeing this has made me relise that even though I should kill both of 

you. I won't." said BlackWarGreymon. "But why?" asked WarGreymon. 

"First I was merely seeking a string opponent but i see that you are more 

powerful then i thought. I can not beat you. Seeing your love for one another 

has re-taught me that there is more to life then fighting. Somewhere along my 

evolution I had forgotten that. I shall leave." With out another word 

BlackWarGreymon took off. Tai and Sora ran over to WarGreymon. 

WarGreymon turned back into Agumon. Gatomon threw her arms around 

Agumon. "Agumon are you ok?" asked Tai. "Can't... breathe!" gasped 

Agumon. They all smiled. "Tai thank you." said Agumon. "For what? what 

did I do." "You gave me the strength to digivolve. your courage to go with me 

to save Sora and Gatomon gave me the power." "Tai is that true?" asked 

Sora. "I guess so." "Oh Agumon I was so worried!" said Gatomon. "You 

think-." Agumon was interrupted as Gatomon Pulled Agumon into a kiss. 

"Wow that was-." Tai began to speak but was pulled into a kiss with Sora. 

Gatomon let go of Agumon. And he fell to the ground stunned. Sora let go of Tai and he fell over as well. Sora and Gatomon both started to laugh. "Well I guess like partner like human." said Gatomon. Tai and Agumon got back up. "Wow!" they said in unison. "lets go back to primary village." said Sora. "Right. Agumon lets go." said Tai. "Right."

Agumon digivolve to Greymon. 

"Get on." said Greymon. they got on and Greymon took off towards primary village.

I think im going to write another chapter. it may take a little bit off time. but i think there will be one or two more chapters. but this is not the last chapter. 


	10. After thoughts

After thoughts.

__

"Why is that i could not bring my self to kill WarGreymon and his girl 

friend? I don't understand. It all seemed do simple but i couldn't do it. What 

should i do?" thought BlackWarGreymon. _"I have made up my mind. I will _

finish what i have started. BlackWarGreymon turned back towards primary 

village. Greymon was taking his time going back to the others. Tai was on 

Greymon's shoulder with sora who had her arms on his waist to keep from 

falling. Gatomon was sitting on Greymon's head between the two horns on 

the side of it. "How are we doing Greymon?" asked Tai. "Well we should be 

there soon. In fact in about five more minutes." answered Greymon. "Good to 

hear. I bet every one has been worried." said Sora. suddenly a large red ball 

of energy came crashing down in front of Greymon. They all turned around 

only to see BlackWarGreymon hovering in the air. "What are you doing?!" 

asked Gatomon. "I have come back for the cat and the human. Now hand 

them over." said BlackWarGreymon. "Get down i will take care of him." said 

Greymon. Once every one got down Greymon went back to Agumon. "Very 

well then. I won't be as nice as i was last time. prepare to die Agumon!" "I 

don't think so."

Agumon warp digivolve to....WarGreymon

WarGreymon and BlackWarGreymon took fighting stances. "Tai get out of 

here and warn the others. Ill keep BlackWarGreymon busy." said 

WarGreymon over his shoulder. "Right." said Tai. "let's go." WarGreymon 

and BlackWarGreymon began to fight. "No! I will not be denied what is 

mine!" yelled BlackWarGreymon. BlackWarGreymon shot in front of Tai and 

the others. "No one is going anywhere!" shouted BlackWarGreymon. "Terra 

Destroyer!" the attack came flying at Tai and the others but WarGreymon 

managed to block it before it hit them. "Fool. Why do you continue to protect 

them? You should know that by know you are no match for me!" growled 

BlackWarGreymon. "Because they are my friends, and I would gladly die to 

protect Kari, T.K, Matt, or even Joe. And also you are trying to hurt the one 

that I love. We do not have to do this." pleaded WarGreymon. "But like I said 

I would gladly die to protect any of them!" "Then die you shall." said 

BlackWarGreymon. WarGreymon and BlackWarGreymon took fighting 

stances. "Terra Force!" "Terra Destroyer!" The two attacks hit each other 

kicking up dust all around. When the dust cleared the forms of WarGreymon 

and BlackWarGreymon blocking each other's blows could be seen. "come on 

guys, lets get out of here while these two fight." said Sora. "Terra Destroyer!" 

yelled BlackWarGreymon as he broke away from a furious fistfight with 

WarGreymon. WarGreymon blocked the attack with his Dramon Destroyer 

claws. But to every one's surprise the attack bounced off and headed towards 

Sora and Gatomon. They were both going to be hit because they had been 

standing next to each other and Tai was far enough away so he would not get 

hit. WarGreymon, Tai, Sora, and Gatomon's eyes went wide. 

BlackWarGreymon only smirked. The attack came closer and closer. Just as 

BlackWarGreymon's Terra Destroyer was about to hit some thing un-

expected happened which surprised every one. 

Ok i am purposely ending the chapter here. Also e-mail me with your E-mail address and i will save you to my address book and e-mail you of chapter updates. My e-mail address is WarGreymonVsChar@aol.com

also feel free to e-mail me or instant message me any time. also please REVIEW. thank you.


	11. Courage brings power

Courage brings power

Tai had run over and threw Sora and Gatomon out of the way of 

BlackWarGreymon's Terra Destroyer. They all watched as Tai was hit and 

thrown back. Tai was still alive but barely groaned as Sora and Gatomon ran 

to him. BlackWarGreymon laughed. "Love may be a noble thing, but it makes 

you do foolish things." said BlackWarGreymon. WarGreymon rushed down 

to Tai's side. "Tai are you all right?" asked WarGreymon. Tai opened his 

eyes. "Tai why did you do some thing like that?" asked Gatomon. Tai looked 

at them all. Sora was crying uncontrollably . Tai was lying in her lap. 

WarGreymon was holding Gatomon. "Because we must protect the ones we 

love. WarGreymon don't blame your self. there was no way you could have 

known that it would have came at Sora and Gatomon. So I knocked them 

away to safety." WarGreymon made to talk but Tai stopped him. This caused 

Sora and Gatomon to cry even harder. WarGreymon. The digimon who 

proudly wore the crest of courage on his back. The mega digimon who held 

his own against Piedmon. Who defeated two out of four Dark Masters on his 

own, and won the heart of Gatomon, and helped to save the Internet and the 

entire world from Diaboromon. Was now slowly watching his best friend die. 

Underneath WarGreymon's helmet tears were running down his face. 

"WarGreymon it's not your fault." said Tai. "You were too far away plain and simple." "You see fools? This is what happens when you deny me what is 

mine." said BlackWarGreymon. "Tai no! I can't lose you, I love you!" said 

Sora between sobs. "It's ok Sora. I did this to protect you and Gatomon." 

said Tai weakly. Suddenly Tai and WarGreymon started to glow a bight 

orange. "Tai the courage you showed to save Sora and Gatomon, by taking 

BlackWarGreymon's Terra Destroyer is giving me even more power then 

before, and is fixing my armor!" Tai on the other hand still was injured badly. 

WarGreymon. Trash him!" said Gatomon. "the sooner we beat him the sooner 

we can help Tai." "Right Gatomon. WarGreymon once again got in to a 

fighting stance. "BlackWarGreymon. I swear. If you hold back I will kill 

you!" Said WarGreymon with fierce determination burning in his eyes. "Very 

well. I will not hold back and you better not either." Said BlackWarGreymon. 

With that said they took off at each other. 

chapter 12 soon. also i would like to talk to 'ice wolf17


	12. Dramon's battle

A Dramon's Battle

WarGreymon rushed at BlackWarGreymon. WarGreymon brought his left arm 

around and aimed for BlackWarGreymon's head. BlackWarGreymon took his 

right claw just as WarGreymon was swinging and countered the blow with his 

own Dramon destroyer claw. Both claws broke off from the force that was 

used. WarGreymon had is right claw still, and BlackWarGreymon had his left. 

Both claws came around again and broke off. No longer having their Dramon 

Destroyer claws they decided to use their fists. WarGreymon made a small 

Terra Force in his hand and threw it at BlackWarGreymon. 

BlackWarGreymon countered the attack with his own. The two attacks hit 

and exploded. BlackWarGreymon flew at WarGreymon and punched him in 

the head, sending his head reeling back. WarGreymon kicked 

BlackWarGreymon in the side.

While the battle was raging, Gatomon and Sora were tending to Tai's 

wounds. "We need help sora. We need Joe." "I know Gatomon but we can't 

leave Tai WarGreymon to go and get him." "Then were just going to have to 

hope that the battle ends quickly." said Gatomon. 

Tai barley had the strength to stay awake. But he knew that if he gave up on 

the fight for life, then WarGreymon would die as well, and Tai wouldn't stand for that.

WarGreymon punched BlackWarGreymon hard in the stomach getting a roar 

of pain from him. Both digimon broke away. Their armor was battered. 

WarGreymon was missing his shoulder guards and his breastplate. 

BlackWarGreymon was missing his shield, breastplate, and the leg guards. 

"Let's settle this WarGreymon!" "Right." said WarGreymon. they both put all 

of their remaining energy into one last Terra attack. They both threw them at 

each other. There was an explosion and a Roar of pain could be heard from 

both digimon. "NO! WarGreymon...no!" screamed Gatomon. There was 

much smoke and dust. "I wonder who made it?" asked Sora.

(A/N) Cliffhanger time. i know it took me long enough and i need to find a song for this chapter. if you have any ideas for songs or a request for a fic please tell me. I WarGreymonVsChar@aol.com. that's also my im name.


	13. clearing

Clearing

As the dust cleared no figures standing in triumph could be seen.

"WarGreymon?" gasped Tai. Neither WarGreymon nor BlackWarGreymon could be seen. "WarGreymon.... No. This cant be. I can't lose you I just got you." said Gatomon between sobs. WarGreymon. You died a hero's death protecting your friends. You died so that we could live. Thank you." said Sora. By now Tai and Gatomon were crying heavily. Sora was crying as well. For the hero that would always be remembered. Gatomon just wasn't ready to accept that WarGreymon was really dead. She ran over to where the battle had taken place. No one tried to stop her. Gatomon looked around. the land was badly charred. All that remained of rocks that that were once there was nothing but fine gravel. Gatomon saw no trace of the mighty mega digimon. Suddenly something glinting in the sunlight caught her eye. She ran over and saw that it was one of BlackWarGreymon and WarGreymon's Dramon Destroyer claws. Gatomon started weeping even harder the before. "No. Agumon. This cant be happening." cried Gatomon. suddenly she felt a large hand on her shoulder. She turned around and her blue eyes met green. "WarGreymon!" cried Gatomon. Gatomon leaped on him and knocked him on his back. "Hey kitten miss me?" asked WarGreymon. "WarGreymon I- I- thought you were dead." Gatomon pushed her head onto his chest. "It's alright Gatomon. Im ok just weak." cooed WarGreymon. "I just need to rest that's all." Gatomon smiled. "Hey WarGreymon.? Do you think you could take off your helmet?" asked Gatomon. "Yes. Why?" asked WarGreymon. "You'll see." said Gatomon. WarGreymon took off his helmet. As soon as his lips were of his throat guard was clear he was promptly kissed by Gatomon. WarGreymon stopped pulling on his helm once Gatomon started kissing so his face stayed hidden. while they were kissing they failed to relies that some one was moving towards them. It wasn't Until the were covered in the shadow did they relies that some one was there. they broke the kiss and looked up. WarGreymon's eyes narrowed in surprise as he relised it was BlackWarGreymon. BlackWarGreymon just stared at him. Both Gatomon and WarGreymon thought they were doomed. BlackWarGreymon held out his hand. WarGreymon and Gatomon both flinched but were surprised when nothing happened. They looked up to him holding his hand out. WarGreymon took it. BlackWarGreymon helped him up. "Come" said BlackWarGreymon. "your friend is wounded and needs help.' "Right. Gatomon get on my shoulder were about to fly faster then you ever have before." "Right." said Gatomon to WarGreymon. Let's go. WarGreymon, BlackWarGreymon, and Gatomon took off to where Tai was.

next chap should be up really soon. i have a lot of free time and ideas already. as always feel free to E-mail me, instant message me. also give me any song suggestions you may have. and im also taking fic requests so don't hesitate to ask.


	14. Too late or just in time?

Too late or just in time?

This chapter is for lilac Kamiya. A die hard Taiora fan. Also like to thank Sid, and of course Angel 13.

While Gatomon was off looking for WarGreymon. Her lover. Sora was trying to keep Tai awake so that the digi destend of courage would not die. "C'mon Tai stay awake don't die. Im sure that the others are off looking for us now as we speak." Tai could only nod his head weakly. "Sora." "No Tai rest, if you use too much or your energy then not even Joe can help you." said sora with tears running down her cheeks. "sora let me say this. if i don't now i may never get the chance to." Sora nodded. "i have loved you since we were little kids. Even before that time when i accidentally threw up in your hat and for got to tell you before you put it on." "Tai i can't stand to lose you." said sora. Its ok sora even if we are apart were together. sora began to sob even harder then what she ever thought possible. Tai lifted her chin and kissed her. sora could feel him slowly go limp. when they broke the kiss Tai's eyes were closed. "Tai no. Wake up." just then WarGreymon, BlackWarGreymon, and Gatomon showed up. Gatomon hurried to Tai and sora and checked Tai for a pulse. "Gatomon is he..?" asked Sora. She shook her head. "no he's alive but barley. WarGreymon spoke up. "Im losing power. I won't be able to stay mega very long." "Then that's a problem." said Gatomon. "No i can carry all of us. I digivolved naturally to mega so i can hold it unless im extremely weak. They all nodded in agreement. WarGreymon went back to Agumon and they all got on his back. Tai was in his arms and they flew as fast as possible to primary village 


	15. arival and panic

Arrival and panic.

Review my fic please ^_^

(At primary village)

Kari was crying into T.K's shoulder. Matt was looking worried and trying to 

help t.k calm Kari down. Biyomon was a wreck. Lillymon and 

MetalGarurumon and MagnaAngemon gone out to look for Tai and the 

others. Gomamon was helping Joe take care of every one's wounds. Izzy was 

with MegaKabuterrimon looking for herbs and bringing water to help Joe.

MetalGarurumon, Lillymon, and MagnaAngemon had just returned from 

there search. MetalGarurumon and walked right up to matt and Kari. 

"MetalGarurumon please tell me you found something?" asked Kari. 

MetalGarurumon glanced at matt then looked at Kari and bowed his head. 

"Im...im sorry but we found nothing. Kari started to cry even harder. "Look 

Kari." started MetalGarurumon but suddenly his head shot up. "what is it 

MetalGarurumon?" asked matt. " i hear something." was the answer. "is it Tai 

and the others? asked a hopeful Kari. MetalGarurumon turned around and 

looked of to the horizon. " i don't know but it's coming in from the horizon." 

They all looked and a fast moving dot could be seen getting larger and larger. 

"MetalGarurumon go see what it is." "right matt." MetalGarurumon took to 

the air and rushed to see what it was. He was shocked to say the least when 

he saw who it was and rushed back to tell the others. "Joe get ready. Tai is hurt. as soon as he said this gasps could be heard all around. it was 

BlackWarGreymon, Agumon, Gatomon, sora, and Tai. "where do you want 

me to put your friend?" asked BlackWarGreymon. "R- r- right here will be 

fine." stuttered Joe. every one gathered around Tai. keeping an eye on 

BlackWarGreymon just in case. that is all except Agumon, Gatomon, and 

sora. Joe checked Tai over. "well is he going to be alright?" asked Kari. "his 

wounds aren't too bad but will take time to heal but he should be fine." Kari 

and every one even BlackWarGreymon let out a sigh of relief. Tai was going 

to be all right.

THIS IS **_NOT I REPEAT NOT _**THE LAST CHAPTER. I JUST FELT LIKE STOPPING HERE. AS ALWAYS FEEL FREE TO E-MAIL ME OR IM ME. AND SEND ME ANY SONG IDEAS AND REVIEW ^_^ OH AND SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES. MY BETA READER WAS NOT ON WHEN I POSTED THIS ^_^0 


	16. BlackWarGreymon's decision

BlackWarGreymon's decision

Review please

It had taken Tai three days to get well enough to travel and Genni had warned 

them that they had another two days left in the digital world. 

BlackWarGreymon had decided to stay and rest at primary village and to 

recover from his wounds. No one had minded as long as he did not attack. 

__

"Hm. i was almost completely defeated by that Agumon and his human. Why 

can't i stop thinking about that battle? I know because i know what i must 

now do. I must set things right. There must be only one Dramon Destroyer!" 

Thought BlackWarGreymon. BlackWarGreymon got up and walked towards 

the group. Agumon and Gatomon had put their relation ship on hold until Tai 

was better, and were helping Joe to heal him. Tai was in much better shape 

and was able to move a little without getting yelled at by any one. But 

currently Agumon, Gatomon, and Kari were talking to Tai. 

BlackWarGreymon walked up to them and stopped a few feet away. They all 

stopped talking and looked up at him. "Hello BlackWarGreymon." Said 

Gatomon pleasantly. For the one's who were there when he helped Tai and 

begun to trust him. "What's wrong BlackWarGreymon?" Asked Tai. He 

looked at Agumon. "Agumon i want you to Warp-Digivolve." Said 

BlackWarGreymon. "What! Why? You two aren't going to fight again are 

you?" Asked Kari. "No. We will not fight." Answered BlackWarGreymon. 

"Tai?" Asked Agumon. "Go ahead Agumon. If he says he isn't going to fight 

then i think we should trust him." Said Tai. "Right." Said Agumon.

Agumon Warp-digivolve to...WarGreymon.

"Now why did you want me to go mega? Asked WarGreymon. 

BlackWarGreymon looked his counter part in the eyes. "Kill me." He said. 

All who heard this gasped. "I want you to kill me with your Dramon 

Destroyer claws." "But why?!" asked Kari. "Because there can only be ONE 

Dramon Destroyer in this world." "I wouldn't say that." they all turned around 

and saw that it was Elecmon who spoke. "What do you mean?" asked 

BlackWarGreymon. "Simple, go out and find Genni. im sure he would be able 

to help. and then you wouldn't have to die to be reborn he could just turn you 

back into a rookie or some thing." "how do you know?" asked 

BlackWarGreymon. " i don't but if any one can help you its him." "But what 

if he cant?" asked BlackWarGreymon. "Then i will kill you so that you can be 

reborn." said WarGreymon. "Hm very well. where is this Genni?" asked 

BlackWarGreymon. "he lives on the content of server. across the ocean." said 

WarGreymon. "very well I will leave tonight. Thank you for your help." 

BlackWarGreymon shook hands with WarGreymon then went back to where he was before to wait until nightfall and then leave.

ENDING THE CHAPTER HERE. I THINK THERE WILL BE ABOUT 1-2 CHAPTERS OF THE STORY AND THEN THERE WILL BE MY BONUS CHAPTERS. BESIDES THIS WOULD BE A STUPID PLACE TO END THE WHOLE STORY DON'T YOU THINK? BE SURE TO REVIEW!!


	17. thank you

The Thank You Chapter! And Epilogue

BlackWarGreymon went on his own quest. (Which a new fic by me will be based on)

Every thing went along normally for the dd's. Tai and sora were doing fine until they had a fight and broke up. (Enter season 02. i will try to make a pure Taiora fic of that episode.) Then every thing for the most part went on as seen in 02. (But my Taiora fic will fix that). Agumon and Gatomon continued along well with none of the 02 digimon knowing except Patamon. 

I will try to make a better epilogue later

The thank yous

I thank Jodan, Sid, lilac Kamiya, angel13, and all whom i have forgotten for helping me with my plot.

I thank all that have read my fics.

And i thank all that helped me but never got mentioned. When i revise this chapter you will be. This is just a weak listing and im sorry.

My next chapter will be my extra chapter. I hope you like it 

^__^

P.s i hated the very last part of the 03 ending


	18. bounus

Sound Track and special features to Tai and Agumon's Battle

Character deaths:

WarGreymon: Gatomon didn't reach WarGreymon in time to stop BlackWarGreymon and his claw goes right into WarGreymon killing him.

Gatomon & WarGreymon: Just as Gatomon jumps on WarGreymon to save him from WarGreymon, his Dramon destroyer claw doesn't stop and rips through the champion and into WarGreymon. Killing them both. Gatomon dissolves into data as soon as he draws his claw out. WarGreymon looks at him with an expression of pain and horror. Not from the fact that he knows that Tai and sora saw the whole thing but from the fact that he has lost his love. He bursts into a data with a pained cry just as help arrives. 

Tai: BlackWarGreymon's Terra Destroyer hits Tai killing him in a burst of heat and energy. Gatomon, WarGreymon, and sora watch in horror as it happens.

BlackWarGreymon: some how during the battle at primary village a portal to the net opens up and WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon fuse into Omnimon. Omnimon's Transcended sword rips through BlackWarGreymon's armor killing him.

Sound track: 

Bon Jovie: It's my life.

(Perfect for when Gatomon thinks that she is about to die and Tai with WarGreymon go looking for them

Beatles: Help! 

(This song is good for when Gatomon was loosing all hope, and sora and her needed help.)

Monkeys/smash mouth: Im a believer

(Good for the scene in the chapter 'Dealing with Gatomon'.)

METALLICA: Fuel

(This song is good for the first battle with BlackWarGreymon.)

Yes i know this is a very incomplete sound track but this is just what i have so far. Please if any one has any suggestions please tell me! That is if i decide to do it. Will be like a blooper reel. You know just funny little scenes that i didn't put in. there's only a couple. Thank you!

Will there be a sequel? Maybe im not sure. Right now the closet thing i have planed will be BlackWarGreymon's quest. BlackWarGreymon goes looking for Genni. What will he find on his way? Who knows. But i can tell you that it will open with another METALLICA song. The song of choice is 'THE UNFORGIVEN TO". You can find this song on their RE-LOAD cd. Thank you again!!!!

WarGreymon & Gatomon: you BAKA YOU THOUGHT OF KILLING US?!?!

me(Rob): I would never really kill you! i like both of you too much to do that unless there was a way to bring you back!!

Angel13: (ax kicks Rob upside the head) 

Rob: What was that for? that really hurt!

Angel13:(shrugs)

WarGreymon: Mega claw!

Rob: (ducks below the blow that was aimed for his neck) Don't hurt me i got...i got...um...

Gatomon:(while readying for an attack from WarGreymon's shoulder)you got what?

Rob:(pulls out a masamune) a really big sword!!

WarGreymon:(slashes with claws and completely destroys the sword)

Gatomon: you got what now?

Rob:(jaw dropped while still holding the hilt) Well that sucked!!! (takes off at a full all pout sprint for dear life while WarGreymon and Gatomon effortlessly chase him) GOMEN! GOMEN I SAY GOMEN PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GODDRAMON AND LADON DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!

Gatomon: hey that gives me an idea! Gatomon Warp-digivolve to...Magnadramon!

Rob:(runs away as fast as he can from the two dragons now chasing him.) GOMEN!!!!(sees BlackWarGreymon watching with a smirk. runs up to him)

BlackWarGreymon please help me!!!

BlackWarGreymon: why should i help you? 

Rob: because if you don't those two psycho dragons that i love are going to kill me!!

BlackWarGreymon: your point.....?

WarGreymomon: Terra Force!

Magnadramon: Hermit Fog!

Rob: (turns and avoids both attacks only to run into a dragon named Ryu and a tiger named Shen-Long from one of Angel13's fics.) Hey guys you got to help me please!! ( sees something out of the corner of his eye. it turns out to be Angel13.) Im in trouble aren't i?

All who are present except for Rob:(nods and Grins a very evil grin if they can or just start laughing a bone-chilling laugh)

Rob:GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID BUT PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!

every one starts to move in on our friend rob while he starts to yell sorry even louder.

Rob: IF I LIVE I WILL RIGHT ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!!! GOMEN! GOMEN!

All have surrounded Rob and a scream is heard from a person who knows he is about to die.

Real world

Rob:(sits up in bed and looks around to see that his fan is going and that his METALLICA cd that has been playing the song 'The UNFORGIVEN to' is on. all seems normal. he sees on of his dogs on the floor. a keish hound germen sheperd named Zam to be exact is apparently having a bad dream and gets up out of bed to wake her.) Hey Zam wake OW!!!

Cut off in mid sentence because a door has opened and hit him in his knee that has the torn tenets that never healed right from playing football and twisting his knee.

Rob: OW OW OW OW OW !!!!!!!!!1 WHO OPENED THAT DOOR?!?!?!?!

evil laughter is heard sounding allot all those from his dream.

Rob:(has a pale face now) oh man im dead! If i live i will definitely write another chapter! that is if i live......(door opens) AAAAaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!1

The sounds of battle can be heard as Rob fights to stay alive

Rob(sprinting out side with many wounds and to be a dislocated shoulder with a footprint the appears to belong to Angel13 on it) FOR THE LOVE OF LADON AND GODDRAMON AND ANY ONE WHO CAN HEAR ME HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Help! from the Beatles starts playing from what seems to be no where. it appears to be a boom box belonging to Angel13.

Rob:(still sprinting for life) AAAAaaaaaahhhhh SOME BODY HELP ME!!!!

All: DIE BAKA!!!!!!!!!

Rob: WHY ARE YOU ALL DOING THIS ANY WAYS??

Angel13: if you live*evil grin* we will tell you...hehehehe

And all proceed to beat up Rob into a bloody pulp. but after words are kind enough to take him a hospital. We shall soon see if he lives. If you will excuse me i have to clean up A LOT of blood of the street.


End file.
